


Symbiosis

by AvisPraeda



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, but is it a romantic one or something else thinking emoji, maybe "i will kill for you" is the nobody way of saying "i love you" THINKING EMOJI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda
Summary: An exchange in private, to their mutual benefit.
Relationships: Lexaeus/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually part of a long, old chapter fic I had been working on last year, and then abandoned. Liked it enough to where I decided to lift it unedited and toss it up. Maybe I'll eventually add the rest someday.

“I won't let them touch you.”

It always began that way. An oath or promise or prompt spoken aloud, as casually as if commenting on the weather, to kick off their back and forth. Usually it was Lexaeus to start, and in turn Zexion took the bait willingly, though occasionally roles reversed. The exchange grew over time, shifting ever so slightly to accommodate new needs, but ultimately remained a familiar and much appreciated comfort.

Zexion's gaze flicked up mid-passage. Lexaeus met it calmly, leaning forward in his seat with his arms resting on his thighs. His puzzle cube had been abandoned on the table between them, bored of it after the umpteenth completion.

“Is that so?” Swapping which leg crossed over which, Zexion settled back into his book. To anyone else it was a blatant dismissal, entirely devoid of interest. To Lexaeus, he was reciprocating.

He waited silently for the rest. Zexion flipped through two pages before he continued. “That's all well and good, but subduing unruly Heartless is already part of our day to day routine. Regardless of who we're paired with, mutual protection is expected.”

“Heartless are not the only threat,” Lexaeus pointed out, his voice a pitch lower. “Should the residents of a World endanger you, they will be eliminated.”

That earned a laugh from Zexion, soft and airy and wholly empty. It still had goosebumps breaking out along the Hero's arms.

“Dusks as well,” Lexaeus added, and Zexion's laugh stopped as abruptly as it had begun. The sudden absence of sound echoed louder to his ears than the thump of the lexicon's cover, Zexion quietly appraising him.

“I suppose I should be flattered. Not everyone in the Organization would go that extra mile, but you hardly need to state your motives. I _have_ noticed, and rest assured, they are _much_ appreciated. Unlike Dusks, your prescience was never one out of blind loyalty. Yes-men are rarely worth much beyond a one-time source of amusement. I wonder now, though, exactly how far your allegiance runs.”

Lexaeus tilted his head quizzically, watching as Zexion stood. His weapon was left on the couch.

“If a Dusk were to attack, it would mean treason amongst our ranks. They are little more than extra weapons to be flung and disposed of at our leisure, any intent comes solely from their commander. Such a thing would never— _should never_ happen. The loss of even one ranked member would be utterly devastating.” Zexion steepled his fingers together. “But for the sake of example, if the most abhorrent possible scenario were to occur, would you defend me against one of our own? Let's say...that newcomer, number nine?”

Lexaeus nodded. Zexion approached.

“Should Axel's fire get a little too unruly, or Xigbar's trigger finger slip?”

Lexaeus nodded.

“Even if Saix were to claim it as Xemnas's word?”

Lexaeus nodded.

Zexion grazed his chin with his fingers, pressing two under to force the large Nobody to meet and hold his gaze. Lexaeus suppressed a shiver at the glint that flashed through the ocean-deep blue. The smirk he wore was hooked and sharp. “Even if it should be Xaldin?”

Without any hesitation, Lexaeus nodded.

The curl of his lips actually softened into something more pleased than dangerous, but it was clear by the shadow cast over his eyes that he wasn't yet satisfied, and a pang of what potentially could have been dread clicked and sparked in Lexaeus’s rib cage like a cut, live wire. Should he continue, it was obvious which way Zexion was headed with this—even if necessary, Lexaeus couldn't say that the very idea of facing Vexen sat well with him.

Luckily, his prediction had been wrong as the name never came. Instead the gloved fingers trailed down off his jaw to the front of his cloak, gathering the metal pull strings together. Zexion grasped them tightly in his fist, and yanked upwards.

Of course, it was all merely a game. An exchange of power, rehearsed and consensual, another attempt among many at really _feeling_ something, anything. Which was why Lexaeus didn't fight the pull, he instead shut his eyes and leaned into it.


End file.
